Kickstarter
The My Time at Portia Kickstarter was a limited-time campaign that Pathea Games and Team17 hosted on the Kickstarter platform for backers to pledge money to help further development of the game and expand its available features. At the time, My Time at Portia was in alpha 2.0 and was claimed to be 40% completed, and a functional demo version with six to eight hours of gameplay was, and still is, offered on Steam. The Kickstarter campaign was launched on September 11, 2017 and ended on October 11, 2017, and an extension period began October 16, 2017 and lasted until midnight Eastern Standard Time on November 25, 2017. The Kickstarter campaign's goal was to reach $100,000 (USD) by the end of October 11, 2017. By pledging certain amounts of money, backers could gain access to different tiers of rewards. To promote the campaign, stretch goals were added to provide incentives for pledging, such as more side quests, more furniture, new Hazardous Ruins, and more. Such goals helped add livestock, the Portia Museum, and mounts to the base game. The campaign was successful and raised $146,697 from 3,708 backers, and was given a Projects We Love badge. Though donations can no longer be made, the campaign can still be viewed on Kickstarter and update announcements for Kickstarter backers have been released as recently as April 19, 2019Update #62: Important: Your Mailing Address Update. __TOC__ Rewards Tiers Kickstarter-exclusive items Some of the content promised was added to the base game, while other rewards were exclusive to backers of the Kickstarter. Digital items In-game rewards are installed as downloadable content (DLC), available only to backers that pledged enough to reach certain tiers. The following rewards can be redeemed in-game: * * * Casual Welding Garment * Casual Welding Pants * * The in-game rewards are split into five (originally four) DLC:Update #55: What was inside each of the DLC?[https://steamdb.info/search/?a=app&q=my+time+at+portia steamdb.info *'DLC 1': Steel Lion only *'DLC 2': Steel Lion, Welding Helmet, Casual Welding Garment and Pants *'DLC 3': the same as DLC 2, with the addition of Yoyo, the pet pangolin *'DLC 4': Kickstarter T-Shirt only *'DLC 5': Containing Yoyo, the pet only Additionally, backers who chose tiers with the My Time at Portia digital art book are able to redeem the PDF artbook via a download link sent in a Kickstarter rewards email. This PDF can be opened in any PDF reader program or app, or by any internet browser that can handle PDFs (ex. Microsoft Edge, Google Chrome). The art book features 135 pages of concept art of the world of Portia, its characters and other creatures, and items that can be found, gives some information about Pathea Games, and has a credits section that lists the roles and names of Pathea staff members as well as the names of all of the Kickstarter backers. Physical items A Panbat plush toy, figurine of Linda, and figurine of Ginger are among the physical rewards promised. Delays in receiving rewards Gallery Stretch_goals_extended.jpg|Stretch goals during the extension period References Category:About